


An Addams Epilogue: Seasons Greetings

by made_of_lions_and_wolves333



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Adult Wednesday Addams (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Melissa Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_lions_and_wolves333/pseuds/made_of_lions_and_wolves333
Summary: Adult Wednesday and Brian, now finally together, bump into an old childhood friend of hers while out holiday shopping.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Brian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	An Addams Epilogue: Seasons Greetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrytteMystere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrytteMystere/gifts).



> All rights reserved; and much thanks and credit goes to Melissa Hunter, and Christina Ricci as well, for what they both brought to the table in honor of Wednesday's character over the years.
> 
> Moreover, I did try writing this to match Melissa's style the best I could. It's meant to be read/envisioned as another 3 minute skit/episode. Like, a Holiday Special tagged on to the end of the series, I suppose. 
> 
> Happy Yule and Good Tidings to all.

For a Sunday afternoon, the local ‘Everything Market’ was not too busy even considering it is now the Holiday Season. An instrumental version of _Come all ye Faithful_ flows through the speakers overhead. 

Wednesday leisurely continues browsing the art-and-crafts section with Brian trailing close behind her. She gathers some new knitting needles into her hand basket while debating on the color of yarn she wants to purchase this week. “Interesting.” She is pleased by what she reads on the labels and soon turns to Brian, holding out two bundles of black yarn before him, seeking his input. “Which color do you think the baby would be most comfortable in? _Bat-Woolen Night_ or _Solid Stark Onyx_?” 

Brian just shrugs. “Whatever you want, babe. I’m sure you could make either one into a handsome onesie.” 

She smirks and nods, tucking both of the bundles into her basket. “You know, perhaps… as long as we’re in town, we could pick up a new dog leash at the Pet Corner and make good use of it later...” 

“But we don’t have a dog.” 

“I didn’t _say_ it was for a dog.” Wednesday arcs her brow, suggestively, and she puts her palm flat against his chest. 

“Oh,” Brian catches on, and grins shyly, but wide. “Oh, yeah. I mean, yeah, if you want to. We could do that.” 

They both lean in for a peck on the lips, until a stranger intervenes. “ — Wednesday?” At first, the voice sounds utterly flabbergasted, but pleasantly amused as well. “Wednesday Addams? It is you!” 

A man, tall and broad, with dark curly hair and a short beard and chestnut eyes approaches them with ease. She is not that accustomed to Normals in this town acknowledging her so enthusiastically in public; but with one welcoming smile from him, an old familiarity quickly sets back in. 

“Joel Glicker. I hardly recognized you.” 

“Yeah?” Joel only chuckles at her, scratching at his ear. “Well, I did get contacts after a while. Throw in seven self-help books and a few allergy shots later, I became a brand new, healthier Glicker.” 

“I can see that.” 

“Moving to Florida for college will do that to a guy, I guess. Today I was just passing through for a business meeting. And I finally was able to pick up this new metal detector model for my son, for Christmas. He just turned eight.” He gladly shows her the box, satisfied with the find. Then he quickly glances up and down at her figure and, no doubt, sees that she is currently pregnant. “Wow, Wednesday, you still look the... same. Pregnant, but the same.” 

“Thank you.”

Brian eyes Joel more curiously. “Old friend?” 

“Ah, Joel, this is my husband, Brian Addams,” Wednesday announces then. “Brian… Joel Glicker.” 

Joel blinks. “Wait, so _he_ took _your_ last name?” 

“That was the deal,” Brian says. “If she was going to say _yes_ to my proposal, I agreed to become an official Addams.” 

“I really have to say, Wednesday, I’m impressed. I thought you’d never settle down with anyone after that summer at Camp Chippewa...” 

Brian barks out a laugh at even the thought of Wednesday happily frolicking along a sunny lakeshore somewhere. “No way! You? You went to Summer Camp?” 

“It’s a long story,” Wednesday grumbles at him pointedly. “A past experience to share in another place, another time.” 

Joel snorts. “That’s not all! I was ready to ask her out on a real date and tried promising her my heart, and in return she tried scaring me to death.” 

“It was just a honest gag.” 

“It was pretty convincing! Had me screaming and runnin’ down the street after that one.” 

“It was Pugsley’s idea to sneak out when you weren’t watching and bury Thing under Debbie’s headstone to jump out at you.” 

“You _were_ both quite the monstrous little pair back then.” 

“Oh, now I wouldn’t say that,” Brian interjects, sounding genuine. “They’re just… morbidly creative. That’s a unique quality to find in people these days.” 

Wednesday evens out her following expression, probably thinking it is best to change the subject when they hear the sudden pitter-patter of children running up in their direction. 

“Father? Mother?” 

“Over here, children,” she beckons, her tone rising in volume. 

Joel stares down at the young trio that come flocking around Wednesday and Brian. 

There are two bald pudgy toddlers (obviously identical twins, roughly four or five years old) who happen to resemble Uncle Fester a bit, but they each have Morticia’s striking blue eyes. They’re both wearing black shorts and matching grey striped sweaters, each carrying a pack of cherry-firecrackers. They stare back up at Joel silently. The girl now standing in between them is slightly older, maybe seven. She’s basically Young Wednesday’s clone, radiating that same vibe, the same style of dress. The sole visible differences: instead of two long traditional braids, the little girl has one French braid lining down the side of her head — and in place of a white lacey collar to match Wednesday’s, her collar is red velvet. One of Gomez's antique silver metals is pinned near her top button.

The three children, overall, are clearly Addams’ through and through. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Joel smiles at them a little apprehensively. “These all yours?” 

“Only Nevermora, here,” Brian informs him, patting the little girl on the shoulder. Then he gestures to Wednesday's rounding belly. “A boy is on the way.” 

“Crumble and Canker are Pugsley’s twins.” Wednesday adds. “Since they all behaved themselves well today, I promised to take them with us to pick out a new toy before our Yule Night celebration.” 

“... Like a slab of raw meat?” Joel glances down at the thawing bloody steak Nevermora holds in her grip. 

“Oh, I’ve decided to get a healthy snack for Lady Hatshepsut instead,” Nevermora drones smoothly in response, “my new African Strangler. She hasn't had proper meat in three days.” 

Wednesday smirks down at Nevermora with an air of maternal pride. “She definitely has her grandmother’s red thumb.” 

Brian also smiles optimistically. “Nevermora _is_ quite talented in raising carnivorous plants. Hopefully our boy will be more into sparring when he’s older.” 

“Yes,” Wednesday nods, reaching up to stroke his cheek lightly. “I know you’ve grown increasingly fond of playing with Father and his rapier collection.” 

Joel cannot help but to bristle at the thought of having to fence with Gomez on a regular basis and try coming out of it alive each time. He merely shakes his head and glances at his watch. “Well, if you'll pardon me. I should probably get going. I have to pick up my son yet this afternoon. It was awfully good to see you again, Wednesday. I am happy that you have found someone who... deeply appreciates all of your rarities. Good luck, man.” 

Brian salutes him in return, his hand coming to rest around the base of Wednesday’s neck. “Thanks, dude.” 

They all watch Joel Glicker take his leave. And when he’s finally gone and out of earshot, Brian glances over at his wife in black. “Strange man he was, babe...” 

“Indeed,” she muses in agreement. “It is unfortunate you had to meet him when he looked so… vigorous and _tan_. He used to have such a lovely, frail pallor as a boy. Pity he seemed to grow into somebody more Normal than what I remember.” 

“So, he wouldn’t have been Mister Wednesday Addams material at all, then?” 

“Now? I cannot say...” She eyes him playfully, batting her dark lashes. And she clutches at his chin for extra measure, teasing him with another small peck on the lips. “Though you are the only one I know who has ever been bitten by my favorite black widow and lived. That’s when I knew for sure you were the one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Don't get me wrong, I do LOVE the 90's Addams Family movies for what they are... but, the 1960 series will always be the very, very FIRST Addams Family I adored and admired growing up. So, that's how Pugsley's twins inherited the blue eyes of Carolyn Jones' Morticia, not brown. 
> 
> \- Joel is a sweetheart. I like him. I believe Wednesday did truly grow to care for him as a kid... but after she tried scaring him to death, I will admit, I can't picture Joel would've been able to cope with the Addams Family culture or Wednesday's dire sense of humor for his whole lifetime. Parting ways might've been for the best, honestly...
> 
> \- Of course Brian would take the Addams name! He clearly has somewhat a "submissive" fetish and he finds it quite thrilling when Wednesday takes the lead in their romance. 
> 
> \- Crumble and Canker also gave me major Burton Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum vibes when visualizing them. The twins however, would come off less foolish in comparison; and they DEFINATELY have their father's passion for explosives too.
> 
> \- And if I were to guess, Pugsley probably ended up with a girl who is very a "Lydia Deetz" type of gal at heart.
> 
> \- I imagine Lady Hatshepsut is most likely a seedling birthed by Cleopatra. It just seemed fitting. I can't recall the exact episode it was from, but Gomez does praise Morticia for her "red thumb" in her gardening hobby. The thorns she can grow are always the sharpest.


End file.
